Crush
by chess sy
Summary: Momen memalukan menyambar secepat petir, itu ketika dia yang kau kagumi setidaknya berada dalam radius 3 meter dihadapanmu. -Republished, Review?


Chapter 1 :_ Love at first sight_

**Crush ~**

Masashi Kishimoto owns all Naruto related stuff

OOC/AU/Typo/Amatir/

don't like, don't read

* * *

12. 00 tepat, siang hari. Ketika terik matahari berada pada puncaknya. Untung saja aku tak terkena panas karena berlindung didalam mobilku.

Asal kau tahu, sudah 15 menit aku disini. Sial, si rambut pirang tak tahu diri itu sudah berani membuatku menunggu selama ini. Awas saja!

Dan untunglah baginya. Baru saja aku hendak mengeluarkan kutukan sumpah serapahku terhadapnya, ketika ia tiba-tiba muncul dari kejauhan, berlari dan menyeruduk masuk kedalam mobilku tergesa.

**_Blagg_**

Pintu mobilku terutup dengan suara bantingan keras olehnya. Aku memberikan tatapan mematikan padanya, yang dijawab tatapan memohon darinya.

"Tunggu apalagi Sakura! Ayo cepat jalan. _My mom is on her way here_." Pintanya.

Tak ambil lama, segera ku injak pedal gas mobilku, meninggalkan gerbang rumah temanku, Naruto.

Samar-samar dari arah teras rumah terdengar suara teriakan, ancaman, kutukan dari nyonya Uzumaki.

"Jangan berani kau pulang ke rumah! Anak nakaaaal!" ujarnya yang membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

Dalam hati aku meringis, takut. Kulirik teman disebelahku yang hanya menghela nafas tiga kali dan setelahnya malah cengar cengir tak jelas.

"Kau? Apalagi yang kau perbuat?"

"Tidak. Hanya meminta uang jajan tambahan."

"Lalu?" tanyaku lagi geram. Kulihat dia mengeluarkan uang lembaran dari sakunya, "jangan bilang kau mencuri." tanyaku sengit.

"Tidak," jawabnya, aku masih menatapnya tajam, sangsi, sambil tetap membagi fokusku pada kemudi jalan didepanku, "well, yeah...mungkin. Tapi ayolah, mengambil paksa uang dari orang tuaku, itu tak bisa dikategorikan sebagai tindakan kriminal Sakura."

Aku menepuk jidat lebarku sendiri, frustasi mendengar pengakuan sahabat konyolku ini. Gila, orang ini memang terlampau gila. Ada-ada saja kelakuannya.

Rasanya, masih segar dalam ingatan, ketika ia kehilangan motor ninjanya demi taruhan konyol dengan geng motor yang baru ditemuinya, dan seminggu lalu ketika menggadaikan seluruh gadget kepunyaannya dan setelah itu mengaku pada ayah dan ibunya jika ia telah dirampok dan meminta ganti gadget yang baru. Gila!

Untung saja, ayahnya seorang penguasaha kaya. Jika tidak, sudah melarat kini pasti dia.

Aku sendiri kadang tak percaya bagaimana bisa aku bisa berteman dengan orang sepertinya. Walau kami sama-sama hiperaktif, tapi aku tak sama seperti dirinya.

Basicnya, dia orang yang baik dan menyenangkan. Justru karena terlalu baik ia banyak dimanfaatkan, dan terlalu banyak memberi pada orang yang tak seharusnya. Seperti ketika ia mengajak 5 orang temannya berwisata keliling eropa, gratis. Edan!

Aku tak mengerti jalan fikirannya. Dalam hati aku berfikir, sudah saatnya dia mendapatkan pelajaran. Dan..

"Hey, apa yang kaulakukan?" tanyanya, ketika aku memutar balik arah mobilku, kembali ke kompleksnya. "Hey hentikan! Kau mau aku terbunuh oleh ibuku. Sakuraaa!"

_Oo0o Love at first sight oOoO_

Aku tak perlu menarik paksa Naruto keluar mobilku, karena nyonya Uzumaki yang melakukannya. Kudengar Naruto menggerutu tak jelas terhadapku, tapi kubalas dengan seringai puas.

"_Come on_ mom. Apa salahku? Hak ku untuk mendapat uang saku, ya kan? Ibu yang salah, kenapa harus menyiita kartu kreditku, coba?" protes Naruto ketika ibunya menyeret paksa ia masuk kedalam rumah.

"Masih tak mengerti kesalahanmu? Perlu ibu perjelas?"

"Oke oke. _Fine_!" akunya salah seraya menundukan kepalanya tak rela.

"Dengar! Selama liburan kau tak ibu ijinkan keluar rumah. Mengerti?"

"Tapi bu, 5 hari lagi ajaran baru dimulai. Masa ibu tega memenjarakanku dirumah dimana seharusnya aku menikmati hari-hari liburanku diluar? Aku bisa mati kebosanan jika seperti itu."

"Jika kau bosan, suruh saja temanmu yang datang kemari, bukan kau yang keluar rumah dan menghabiskan uang untuk hal yang tak berguna."

"Menyebalkan!" gerutu Naruto seraya berbalik, dan bergegas naik ke kamarnya.

Tak lama setelahnya, Akupun berpamitan pulang pada nyonya Uzumaki setelah ia berterimakasih padaku karena telah mengembalikan anaknya dan memintaku untuk mengawasi tingkahnya lagi. Akupun meng-iyakan dan lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan nyonya itu.

Belum jauh melangkah, kudengar samar seorang maid yang tadi berpapasan denganku diruang tengah mengatakan pada nyonya Uzumaki jika diluar ada dua orang teman Naruto yang menunggunya.

Penasaran, tapi tak kuhiraukan. Segera saja aku bergegas masuk kedalam mobilku dan pulang.

Namun begitu, sempat kulihat dua orang lelaki seumuranku ketika mobilku melewati taman depan rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

Yang satu sudah pernah kuketahui namanya, Lee jika tak salah namanya. Tapi yang satunya, yang tengah terduduk di bangku panjang, terlihat asing.

Penasaran, aku perlambat laju kendaraanku, mendekati keduanya. Laki-laki itu berdiri dan berbalik ke arahku, dan onyx itu memicing, ikut memperhatikan.

Gila! Sejenak aku terpaku melihat sosoknya yang tinggi, tegap, arrogant dengan air muka tenang yang memiliki aura daya tarik tinggi.

Lekuk wajahnya tegas, dengan sorot mata elang yang tajam. Ia mengenakan kemeja biru kelabu yang ia buat melipat dikedua tanggannya, dan jelas membuatnya terlihat lebih...menawan.

Tuhan, dia...tampan._ Like seriously_!

_Oo0o Love at first sight oOoO_

Hari itu aku menghabiskan sisa hari bersama Tenten, Temari, Chouji, Neji dan yang lainnya. Namun tetap, fikiranku melayang pada laki-laki misterius yang tadi pagi kutemui di kediaman Uzumaki.

Dan tiba-tiba aku ingat perkataan Naruto kemarin malam tentang temannya yang hendak bersekolah ditempat yang sama, dimana kami menuntut ilmu.

Mungkinkah dia? Pemuda itu? Oh, atau mungkin Lee?

Entahlah, yang jelas, esok hari kuputuskan untuk menemui Naruto untuk menanyakannya. Hahaha.

.

.

Aku berkunjung ke kediaman Uzumaki lagi esok harinya, dengan alasan ingin menemani keseharian teman tersayangku itu yang tengah dilanda kebosanan akibat detensi kurungan yang diterimanya. Walau nyatanya ada maksud terselubung.

Bel kubunyikan, dan si piranglah yang langsung menyambutku. Ia menggiringku masuk ke ruang tengah dengan tatapan mematikan.

Masih dendam rupanya dia.

"Tadaaaa ! Ini aku bawakan ramen kesukaanmuu !" bujukku dengan senyuman palsu. Dalam hati aku ingin tertawa. Masalahnya, aku dan dia tak terlalu berbeda, kami sama-sama mahluk sosial yang sangat senang berinteraksi dengan dunia luar, dan benci diam dirumah, karena itulah aku tahu, pasti ia jenuh dan kesal setengah mati kini.

"Katakan apa maksud kedatanganmu?" tanyanya tajam, langsung, curiga.

"Hahaha.. Apasih. Aku hanya ingin menemani temanku. Itu saja." ucapku hambar. Ia tetap menatapku tajam.

"Hn." gumamnya.

"Well, oke. Sebenarnya..." aku diam sejenak, memikirkan alasan lain, "sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah, dan ingin menebus kesalahanku dengan menemanimuu." kilahku.

"Oh, menyesal rupanya? Ya ya...memang sudah seharusnya. Hn. _But still_, aku masih tak percaya dengan ucapan dan niat baikmu. Sudah berterus terang saja. Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hehehe. Kau tahu saja."

"_Typical_!" gumamnya.

"Itu...kemarin aku melihat dua orang lelaki ditaman depanmu? Siapa mereka?"

"Temanku. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau punya teman setampan itu."

"Apanya yang tampan? Siapa?"

"Ya temanmu."

"Kau datang kemari hanya untuk menanyakan itu? Menanyakan Sasuke? Oh ayolah."

"Oh Sasuke namanya? Habis dia tampan sih, jadinya sedikit penasaran, haha. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya karena dia sih aku datang kemari. Kan sudah kubilang, aku ingin menemanimu."

"Kau fikir aku percaya?"

"Ya sudah, terserah jika tak percaya. Toh aku berkata jujur. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa dia orang yang kau ceritakan kemarin lusa padaku? Jika iya, itu artinya dia akan bersekolah disekolah kita, ya? Ish, kelas berapa memangnya dia? Kau kenal dari mana?"

"Kenapa kau tak bertanya langsung padanya?" jawab Naruto seraya menggerakan kepalanya, dan menunjuk malas ke arah belakangku.

Ha?

Tunggu.

Aku menoleh ragu, and well yeah seperti leher babi, kenapa susah digerakan?

dan benar saja,

Tuhaan, sejak kapan dia, Sasuke, disana? berdiri dibelakangku?!

.

.

Aku menggaruk belakang rambutku yang tak gatal. Kini aku tersudut dibuat malu.

Oh ayolah, aku bukan tipe wanita yang suka merendahkan diri dengan terang-terangan mengakui ketampanan seorang lelaki atau semacamnya, langsung didepan mukanya. Aku punya harga diri sebagai seorang wanita yang perlu dipertimbangkan.

Tapi demi tuhan, percayalah, apa yang kulihat kemarin tentangnya memang bukan fantasi semata. Dilihat dari manapun, sudut manapun, secara fisik, dia sempurna. Dan bahkan kini, lekuk wajah tampannya bisa dengan jelas kuamati dari dekat.

"Orang ini yang kau bilang tampan?" tanya Naruto menggoda.

"Eh?" jawabku gugup.

"Kenapa 'eh'? Malu? Haha." ujarnya puas dengan tawa. Siaaal. Aku tak bisa membela.

"Enak saja kau bicara. Tidak. Lagipula bukan dia, maksudku yang satunya."

"Rock Lee? Oh geez, _I cant believe this_. Aku turut prihatin dengan seleramu Sakura!" tambah Naruto, sengaja memperoloku dengan kedua tangan ia cantelkan didepan mulutnya. Siaaaal. Ia tahu aku tengah berkilah.

Kulihat Sasuke ikut tersenyum menyeringai, semacam tawa yang tak terealisasikan.

"Eh, bukankah ini berita baik? Lee memang sedang _desperate_ mencari kekasih, jika tak salah. Benar begitu?" tanya si pirang lagi pada Sasuke yang mengiyakan.

Aku? Tak usah ditanya. Kulit wajahku sudah berubah warna layaknya bunglon yang tengah bermimikri, karena menginjak benda merah.

"Berani kau mengatakan sesuatu tentangku terhadapnya, tak akan segan aku membunuhmu, Naruto." ujarku seraya berbalik, pergi meninggalkan keduanya dengan hati yang menangis, menahan malu.

"Hey mau kemana kau? Kau tak mau berkenalan dulu dengan Sasuke?" teriaknya dengan tawa.

SIALLLLLL

.

.

_Oo0o Love at first sight oOoO_

Oke lupakan pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. Karena aku tak suka.

Hari ini, tepatnya 5 hari setelahnya adalah hari dimana ajaran baru dimulai. Kini, resmilah aku menyandang predikat 'senior'. Dan bagian menariknya adalah, aku tak sabar membully juniorku seperti yang sering kulihat di tv.

Semua hal yang berbau 'ajaran baru' selain pelajaran terdengar menyenangkan bagiku. Seperti bergumul ria dengan teman, bergibah, bergosip, skip kelas, dan basket. Akupun begituu rindu teman-teman ku, seperti Ino, Tenten, Temari, Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto dan oh..

Tiba-tiba aku ingat tentang Sasuke yang juga kini bersekolah ditempat sama denganku.

Mari berandai, akan seperti apa jadinya jika ia ditempatkan dikelas yang sama denganku? Ah pastilah menyenangkan, mengingat auranya yang kuyakin bisa membawa suasana baru tersendiri didalam kelas. Kau mengerti maksudku kaaan?

Dan anggaplah dewi fortuna sedang berada dipihak ku, karena Gai-sensei mempersilahkannya masuk ke kelasku.

Dan bahkan lebih dari itu, tak kusangka ia memilih duduk bersamaku! Oh _god_! Apa itu pertanda dia tertarik dekat denganku?

Sayangnya tidak. Karena memang tak ada bangku lain yang belum terisi. Dengan kata lain dia tidak memilih untuk duduk bersamaku, melainkan karena tak punya pilihan. Oke. Cukup!

Bukan itu masalahnya.

Begini, bukan aku tak senang dengan posisi ini. Hanya saja, bagaimana menurutmu aku yang bodoh ini dapat memperbaiki nilaiku sedang aku tak mungkin bisa lagi berkonsentrasi pada guru didepanku karena mahluk super tampan ini berada di sebelahku?

Hmm.. kasian ayahku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura?"

Tiba-tiba suara baritone menyadarkanku dari kekaburan otaku yang kini fikirannya tengah mengembara kemana-mana. Kulihat, lelaki, yang memproduksi suara mempesona (?) tadi tersenyum menyeringai dengan ganasnya terhadapku dengan telapak tangannya ia tempelkan dijidatku.

"Jidatmu lebar juga ya." ucapnya lagi, dengan senyuman terpoles diwajah tampannya.

"Huh, sial!" gerutuku pada teman sebangku baruku itu.

Aku mendengus pelan, setelahnya karena kutahu,_ its gonna be a loooooooong day, with him beside me._

**To Be Continued  
**

* * *

A/N

Ini fic republished, dengan pairing yang beda. Jadi ya kalo pernah baca yaa tolong dimaklumi. Hehe karena saya mau nya sasusaku jadi ya republish deh, dan mumpung baru satu chapter juga kemaren publishnya. Gomen :( oh ya, ceritanya juga beda.

Chapter 2 should be up very soon.

**REVIEW?** salam kenal :)


End file.
